I Hate Everything About You
by Lost.Somewhere.Out.There
Summary: Every time we lie awake, After every hit we take, Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet, Every roommate we've kept awake,By every sigh and scream we make,All the feelings that I get, But I still don't miss you yet.- "I Hate Everything Abo


I walked onto the stage when Dumbledore called out my name. I was going to blush when so many people I knew had their mouth hanging open when the saw me, but I held it back. I guess I would do the same if I saw myself up here...which would be weird because then I'd be in two places at once… I held the microphone in my hand, and found it oddly interesting while I waited for the music to start.

I can't believe I'm going through with this. What if she doesn't feel the same, like none of this affects her? I would have no one to blame but myself. You see I told no one, specifically so they couldn't talk me out of it, but now I wish they would of. Can you be stares-a-phobic?

The music started, and I locked my eyes on her. Everyone else just disappeared from my view, so all I saw was her. She was sitting down with a book in her lap, but was just staring at me. Her mouth was hanging open, and she was looking at me like I was crazy. Her eyes never left mine as I began sitting.

"_Every time we lie awake,  
After every hit we take,  
Every feeling that I get,  
But I haven't missed you yet,  
Every room-mate kept awake,  
By every sigh and scream we make,  
All the feelings that I get,  
But I still don't miss you yet._

_Only when I stop to think about it…"_

Her mouth was now closed, but a frown was placed on her lips. I took my eyes off of her and looked at everyone else. Then I closed my eyes._  
_ _  
"I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you,  
So why do I love you?"_

I either wouldn't or couldn't look at her, but when I opened my eyes I saw everyone else looking her way. I looked at Harry, who in encouragement grinned and gave me the thumbs up sign. I saw Dean and Seamus jumping up and down to the music, singing along with it. I smiled at them, but continued the song.__

"Every time we lie awake,  
After every hit we take,  
Every feeling that I get,  
But I haven't missed you yet.

Only when I stop to think about it…  
I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you,  
So why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you,  
I know,  
Only when you stop to think about me,  
Do you know?"  


Out the corner of my eye I saw Hermione pick up her book and leave. As she left I slowly saw my heart leave with her. I watched as she made her way through the crowd, and opened the doors to the Great Hall and then closed them softly behind her.

I still kept singing.

_  
"I hate everything about you,  
So why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me,  
So why do you love me?"_

I made it sound like the end of the song even though I knew, and some other people probably did too, that it wasn't. I let the microphone slip through my hands as I jumped from the stage. It hit the wood floor of the stage with a loud 'bang' that came out of the speakers, and slowly echoed through the Great Hall.

I ran as the students quickly separated and made a walkway to the door. I threw open the doors and took off toward the lake where lately Hermione had found comfort under a large, shady oak tree.

I saw her sitting, looking out over the lake with tears slowly trailing their way down her cheek. I jogged over too her, too worried to be nervous. She saw me and glanced away, quickly wiping the tears away. She grabbed her book again, which she had sat down next to her, and hastily tried to stand up and head back to the castle. I stood there, and as she was beginning to walk away, I grabbed her arm and made her face me.

We stood there glaring at each other. Then she finally spoke. "H-how could you?"

I looked at her confused, mad, and upset. "What?"

A tear fell from her eye. I tried to wipe it away, but she swatted my hand. I let my hand slowly fall back to my side.

"You embarrass me in front of all those people by singing some song about you-and-and me…together!"

"I wasn't trying to embarrass you. I was just trying to tell you how I feel."

"You said you hated everything about me. How do you explain that?"

I stood there for a moment, scared to actually admit how I felt to her directly and not through a song. "Okay, you really want to know?"

She nodded her head.

"I hate the way you read all the time. I hate the way you're so smart, because I can't ever show you anything new. I hate the way you get lost in your books and never notice me talking to you. I hate the way you get onto me about homework. I hate the way you don't encourage me to play Quidditch. I hate the way you look at other guys. I hate how you're always writing to Krum. I hate how you get annoyed so much about your appearance, which is crazy because you're beautiful. I hate the way I feel like I know you, just to realize I don't know you at all. I hate the way you're hair falls into your eyes, and I can't tuck it behind your ears because all I am to you is a friend. I hate how you feel that you can't have fun. I hate how your smile makes me all tingly inside. I hate how I can't just kiss you whenever I want. I hate that I have feelings for you, because I'm scared you don't feel the same way. I hate everything about you, but I think that's why I love you so much."

I looked at her, but she was just staring at me, no expression fixed on her face. I began to lose all hope, but I gathered all my Gryffindor courage up.

"So now, I'm just waiting to see if you feel the same way." She stood there for a moment, and then a smile broke out over her features.

"Oh Ron!" She came and hugged me, and this wasn't an I-love-you-because-you're-my-friend kind of hug. This was an I-Love-You-Because-I-Well-Love-You. I began grinning also, and then her grip loosened.

"Can I-Well can I bloody kiss you?"

She nodded her head, and I leaned down. I didn't give her a full out kiss. I just gave her a little peck on the lips. She grinned up at me.

"Thanks?"

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For taking things slow."

We stood there grinning at each other before I pecked her on the lips again, and we slowly made our way back to the castle hand-in-hand.

__

I hate,  
You hate,  
I hate,  
You love me,

I hate everything about you,  
So why do I love you?

**A/N: Ok so that's my first song-fic what do you think? Please review and give me some advice…like maybe a different way to write songfics. Anyways I hope you enjoyed! R/R!**


End file.
